Die Spielverderberin
by Jean nin asar ahi smabell
Summary: Hermione zur Zeit der Rumtreiber: Die vier Rumtreiber wollen eine Pflanze berauben. Hermione warnt Sirius, der nicht auf sie hört. Dummheit die bestraft werden muss! Oneshot


_Huhu! °wink° da bin ich noch einmal, mit einem neuen OneShot, mit einem für mich neuen Pairing und das alles für die wunderbare **PumaPadfoot**! (wem dieser Name nichts sagt, sollte das schnellstens ändern). Diese Geschichte entstand auf ihren Wunsch hin, doch ich wünsche natürlich auch allen anderen viel Spaß beim Lesen )_

_Noch eine kleine Erklärung vorneweg, damit einige Geschehnisse nicht allzu schockieren ;-)… Diese Geschichte spielt in einem Alternative Universe. Hermione Granger lebt in dieser Story zu Zeiten der Marauder und ist eine enge Freundin von Lily. Sie hat keine Zeitreise gemacht, sondern gehört da ganz legal hin. ;-)

* * *

_

**Die Spielverderberin

* * *

**

„Wusstest du, dass die Zartheit von magischer Schokolade an der Konzentration von Seidenkomplexen liegt?"

„Was, echt? Bei den Muggeln ist es ja das Conchieren, oder wie das doch gleich heißt. Das hat mir meine Mum mal erzählt, die hat eine Weile in einer Konditorei gearbeitet."

„Ja, ich hab da auch mal etwas drüber gelesen…"

War klar, das Granger da schon einmal was drüber gelesen hat. Sie hatte schließlich über jedes Merlinverdammte Thema schon einmal etwas gelesen! Während ich missmutig in meinen Frühstückseiern herumstocherte und gelangweilt den beiden Mädels beim Diskutieren über SCHOKOLADE zuhörte, bequatschten Peter und James gerade Remus, heute Nacht mitzukommen.

„Komm schon Moony!", zischte James unserem mitleidig aussehenden Werwolf ins Ohr. „Hagrid hat nicht alle Tage homotropische Schlingpflanzen im Hintergarten! Es tut doch niemanden weh, wenn wir denen einen kurzen Besuch abstatten und ein oder zwei Samen mitgehen lassen. Damit lassen sich unglaublich exotische Streiche spielen!"

„Hör mal James, ich bin gerade zwei Stunden wieder zurück und quatscht mir schon eine Klinke ans Ohr, lass mich erst einmal frühstücken!", schnitt unser weiser Vertrauensschüler ihm das Wort ab.

„Lasst Remus doch mal EINEN Morgen in Ruhe essen! Kinder. Der arme Junge kann einem ja fast Leid tun!", mischte sich Evans plötzlich ein.

Alleine schon diese quäkige, nervtötende Stimme verdarb mir mein Rührei voll und ganz. Wie Prongs auf dieses Weibsbild stehen konnte, hatte ich noch nie verstanden. Äußerlich positive Attribute galten alleine nicht als gute Begründung.

„Hättest du lieber zum Frühstück ein Date mit James?", fragte ich monoton und bekam gleich von Granger einen Klaps auf meinen Hinterkopf. Sie durfte das, solange ich Evans trotzdem auf die Nerven fiel, durfte sie mir sogar in den Oberarm boxen. Was sie auch schon ein paar Mal getan hatte.

„Wenn du dir nicht den ganzen Tag mit ihr verderben willst, würde ich an deiner Stelle jetzt die Klappe halten", erklärte Granger mir leise und ernsthaft und hauchte mir dabei ein paar Mal über den Nacken.

„Die soll sich mal wieder einkriegen. Remus ist alt genug, um sich alleine gegen James zu wehren."

„Hmm, wenn du das meinst." Damit stand die blöde - oder auch manchmal ganz hilfreiche und nette - Kuh auf und verließ mit einer zeternden Evans die Halle. Prongs schaute mich nur verständnislos an und redete dann wieder auf Moony ein, der wirklich nicht so fit aussah. Kein Wunder, wir hatten erst vor zwei Tagen Vollmond gehabt. Und dieser war einer der etwas sehr anstrengenden gewesen,… sagte Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

Irgendwann zwischen Verwandlung und Wahrsagen hatte Wormtail ein schlagkräftiges Argument gefunden, was Moony dazu bewegte, doch mitzuziehen. Braver Junge. Was ein wenig Gerede über Kräuterkundefortschritte und Zaubertrankexperimente alles bezwecken konnte. Manchmal war Peter wirklich Gold wert, wenn es darum ging, die richtigen Argumente zu finden. Das letzte Mal hatte er Remus überreden können, weil er was von frischer Luft und Kreislauffördernder Bewegung erzählt hatte. Ganz zugehört hatte ich nicht, aber es war immer wieder faszinierend, wie überzeugend unser kleiner Peter sein konnte.„Sirius? Hast du mal eine Minute?", fragte mich Granger plötzlich, nachdem sie meine Schulter angetickt hatte und ich gerade mal zwei Minuten von unserem verrückten Wahrsageprofessor Rourpour befreit war. 

„Was gibt es?", fragte ich kurz angebunden und drehte mich nur notdürftig zu unseren kleinwüchsigen Klassenbesten um. Sie war mindestens einen Kopf kleiner als ich und wirkte lediglich durch ihre störrischen Haare imposant.

„Überlegt euch das mit heute Abend. Homotropische Pflanzen sind unberechenbar!", flüsterte sie in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit in mein Ohr, nachdem sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt hatte. Dann klatschten ihre Haare in mein Gesicht und ich fand zu meinen Füßen ein kleines, schmales, kaum als aufregend zu beschreibendes Buch mit blauen Einband.

_Homotropie und ihre Auswirkungen_ stand vorne in Weißen, langweiligen Lettern und ich überlegte zweimal, ob ich mich deshalb wirklich bücken sollte. Letztendlich tat ich es und schob das Büchlein in meine Tasche und vergas es, sobald mir der Geruch von Mittagessen in die Nase stieg.

* * *

Auch den Nachmittagsunterricht überstanden wir alle relativ heil. Moony hatte zwar in Zaubertränke ein zwei Übelkeitsanfälle, aber das war normal und mit einem lässigen Schlenker (um die Kellerfester zu öffnen) schnell behoben.

Nach dem Unterricht hatte Peter sich auf einen der Flure mit einem Vorhang verheddert und war der Länge nach hingefallen. War eigentlich ziemlich witzig und wir hatten auch alle gut gelacht, bis dann Evans aufgetaucht war, natürlich mit Granger im Gepäck, um dem „armen" Peter hoch zu helfen und uns mal wieder mit einer Strafpredigt ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden.

„Hast du dir das Buch schon angeguckt?", fragte Granger zwischen zwei besonders lautstarken Sätzen von Seiten Evans und schaute mich dabei schon fast besorgt an. Ich schüttelte lediglich mit dem Kopf und zog Prongs, Moony und Wormtail mit mir den Gang runter.

„Du bist ein sturer Idiot und wirst noch sehen, wo ihr landet!", schimpfte der kleine Bücherwurm hinter uns her und rauschte dann mit Evans lautstark ab. Einen kurzen Gedanken ließ ich über das Buch schleifen, das ach so wichtige Buch, und verdrängte es dann wieder recht schnell. Was konnte so eine kleine Schlingpflanze schon großartig anstellen?

„Was ist denn mit Hermione los?", erkundigte sich Moony leise, der neben mir her ging, und schaute mich eindringlich an.

„Keine Ahnung. Die hatte eben wohl ihre täglichen fünf Minuten."

„Das waren aber sehr dringliche fünf Minuten", amüsierte sich Peter auf meiner anderen Seite und lachte kurz aber irgendwie unehrlich auf. „Sie verliert sonst nie die Fassung. Das tut nur Lily. Hermione ist doch sonst immer und in jeder Lebenslage die ruhige, gelassene?!"

Nachdenklich kratzte ich mich am Kinn, bis wir zum Portrait kamen. _Friedenstaube._ Während ich meinen Freunden das Gemälde der fetten Dame aufhielt, beobachtete ich den Gang. Schülerscharen kamen auf den Gryffindorturm zu geschlendert, so dass ich noch zwei weitere Minuten dieses blöde Gemälde aufhielt, ehe auch der letzte Gryffindor eingetreten war. Die letzte Person war Marlene McKinnon, ein Jahr unter uns, auf die Peter schon seit ein paar Monaten ein Auge geworfen hatte.

Ihre Kehransicht betrachtend betrat ich nun auch selbst den Gemeinschaftsraum und überlegte, ob Peter sich da nicht vielleicht eine zu hohe Aufgabe aufgehalst hatte. Marlene sah für ihre fünfzehn Jahre nicht nur gut aus, sondern hatte auch noch klasse.

„Habt ihr sie gesehen?"

„Wen, Peter?", fragte Prongs gelangweilt, der sich in einen Kaminsesseln geschmissen hatte und ziellos in einer Quidditschzeitung blätterte.

„Na.. Marlene!", hauchte unser kleiner Kumpel mit rosaroten Wangen und folgten ihr mit seinem Blick bis in die Mädchenschlafsäle.

„Marlene geht mit Fletchley aus", informierte uns dann auch schon unsere rothaarige Nervensäge, mal wieder im Gepäck: Granger.

„Mensch Lily, das weißt du doch gar nicht sicher", beschwichtete Granger Lilys Kommentar und schaute dabei sogar entschuldigend zu Peter. Granger war alleine wirklich nicht übel. Da ihr die bissige Bosheit Evans fehlte, würde ich sie fast als Bereicherung in Gryffindor sehen, aber Evans übte einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie aus. Ohne sie, wäre Granger sicherlich nie so überheblich, besserwisserisch und anstrengend. Das konnte nur Li... Evans Einfluss sein.

„Fletchley ist ein Idiot, wenn sie wirklich mit ihm ausgehen würde, würde sie das schnell merken… bestimmt Peter", gab jetzt auch Moony seinen Senf dazu, während Peter uns nur durcheinander nacheinander anschaute.

„Manchmal seid ihr wirklich etwas demoralisierend!", seufzte er und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

„Und, was stellt ihr heute an?", fragte Evans mit unbekümmerter Stimme. War ich hier der einzige, der bemerkte, das was mit ihr nicht stimmen konnte? Offenbar, denn James zog schon wieder Sabberfäden und die anderen beiden schauten sie nur etwas kritisch an.

„Ich mein ja nur", fuhr sie fort, nachdem keiner etwas gesagt hatte, „dann kann ich euch schon einmal im Voraus Punkte abziehen und muss euch nicht hinterher schnüffeln…"

Bevor ich etwas ruhiges und giftiges zugleich antworten konnte, schnappte sich Granger Evans Hand und zog sie die Schlafsäle hoch. „Ich glaube, ich habt euch für heute genug angepampt", erklärte sich grinsend und winkte uns noch verabschiedend zu.

„Warum gingen die denn alle in die Schlafsäle? Wir haben in einer halben Stunde Abendbrot", rätselte Peter irritiert und schaute Moony an, dessen Magen passend dazu zu knurren anfing.

Das Abendessen stellte sich als ziemlich heikel heraus. Wir konnten es gerade noch verhindern, wieder direkt neben Besserwisserin I und II zu landen, doch stattdessen saß Peter neben Marlene, was fast das Aus seiner Existenz bedeutete. Der normalerweise recht redselige Peter bekam mal wieder den Mund nicht auf, als er das Bedürfnis verspürte, mit der holden Dame neben ihn zu reden.

„Marlene… wie geht es deiner Mum?", fing deshalb stattdessen Prongs das Gespräch an, dessen Mutter mit der von Marlene zusammen arbeitete. Nicht direkt die günstigste Idee, ein Gespräch in die Gänge zu bringen, aber immerhin – es war eine Idee.

„Ganz gut, James. Wie geht's deiner?"

„Ja, auch. Denke ich. Ich hab seit Schulanfang keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr. Die Post kommt erst nächste Woche…"

„Das geht uns wohl allen so." Helles Lachen.

„Und sonst? Wie komm ich zu der Ehre, von euch registriert zu werden?"

Die Kleine war beängstigend schnell von Begriff.

„Ehm…"

Prongs, halt am besten einfach die Klappe, dachte ich noch innerlich, ehe ich mir Kürbissaft einschenkte. Doch das Gespräch entwickelte sich weiter. Sogar unsere beiden Klassenlexika mischten ordentlich mit. Dass diese Leute immer beim Essen reden mussten. Essen hatte man schweigsam und in ruhiger Atmosphäre zu genießen, verdammt noch mal! Besaßen die Erdwesen denn keine Tischmanieren?

Jedes Augenverdrehen und stummes Kommentieren meinerseits wurde entweder nicht bemerkt oder einfach stumpf ignoriert.

„Sirius, schau dir bitte einfach die Seite 64 an. Ich will dich nicht nerven, aber…"

„Aber genau das tust du", unterbrach ich Hermione, die sich hinter mich gestellt hatte und über meine Schulter mit mir redete. Ich konnte es überhaupt nicht haben, wenn mich Menschen unerwartet von hinten bedrängten.

„Du wirst euch alle in Gefahr bringen."

„Wieso ich? Das war James Idee…"

„Aber dich habe ich gewarnt. Wenn du das nicht weiter gibst, ist es deine Schuld!" Damit trat sie zurück und verließ die große halle. Erstaunlicher Weise diesmal alleine. Miss Evans diskutierte nämlich noch heftig mit Prongs über Parmaschinken – keine Ahnung, wie man darüber diskutieren konnte – und überstieg dabei mal wieder den toleranten Dezibelpegel.

* * *

Erst gegen 23 Uhr konnten wir uns ungesehen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schleichen. Evans hatte auf dem Korridor im dritten Stock Wache zu schieben und konnte uns somit weder aufhalten noch behindern. Glück für uns, das Moony von solchen Pflichten befreit war, wenn er wegen seines pelzigen Problems nicht ganz auf der Höhe war.

Draußen war es schon ziemlich frostig. Unser Atem war als grauer Nebel zu erkennen und schnell waren Ohren und Nase rot und kalt.

„Merken, ab heute denken wir an Schal, Mütze und die dickeren Mäntel", flüsterte Wormtail schlotternd und beeilte sich, die Hügel zu Hagrids Hütte runter zu rennen. Hagrid war der Wildhüter, im besten Alter und eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl. Wir hatten nicht wirklich viel Kontakt zu ihm, außer es war wieder an der Zeit, Neues über monströse, magische Wesen in Erfahrung zu bringen. Dabei ließen wir meistens Moony und Wormtail das Reden, die das am geschicktesten formulieren konnten, ohne dass unsere Absicht gleich aufflog.

„Verdammt, die sind ja riesig!", Prongs bresmste unerwartet, sodass ich in ihn hinein rannte und umschmiss. Aus meiner unbequemen, liegenden Person konnte ich Moony und Wormtail ebenfalls abbremsen sehen. Und dann sah ich das Ungetüm von Schlingpflanze.

„Und dem Vieh willst du Samen entwenden? Na dann viel Spaß, ich werde euch schweigend und lauschend zusehen", erklärte Moony trocken und monoton und ließ sich dann neben mich auf den Rasen fallen.

„Ach komm schon Moony! Das schaffen wir nur erfolgreich, wenn wir im Team arbeiten. Warst du es nicht, der immer über Teamarbeit zu loben pflegte?" Peter ließ sich nun auch auf den Boden plumpsen und schaute Moony auffordernd an. „Du musst ja nicht machen, was schnelle Reaktionen erfordert. Aber die Pflanze von weitem ablenken wirst du sicherlich schaffen!"

Peter redete schon wieder schneller, als eigentlich ein Plan feststand, was aber in diesem Falle ganz nützlich war, weil sich so ein Plan entwickelte.

„Genau!", nahm James den faden auf, „Padfoot und ich schleichen uns an die Pflanze ran, während du Moony, sie mit Lichtzaubern ablenkst. Und DU Peter, beobachtest das ganze von da drüben – James zeigte auf einen nahe liegenden Hügel – und greifst mit Plan B ein, wenn alle Stricke reißen."

„Schön, und wie sieht dieser Plan B aus, wenn ich fragen darf?", erkundigte sich Moony gelangweilt und wurde mit der offensichtlichsten Antwort abgespeist, die es dafür gab.

„Na, den überlegt sich Peter, während wir schon einmal anfangen." Und schon hatte er mich am Revers gepackt und den Hügel weiter herunter gezogen, ohne auf weitere Gegenargumente Peters zu warten.

„Bist du sicher, dass unser Kleiner das hinbekommt?", fragte ich spottend und blieb neben James und vor dem Zaun stehen.

„Natürlich. Der hatte jetzt sechs Jahre Schule bei uns. Langsam müsste er es ja wohl drauf haben."

„Darum geht es gar nicht. Die Frage ist, ob er es auch unter Druck schafft."

„Bestimmt", zuckte James unbekümmert die Schultern. Ich sagte nichts weiter dazu, aber so wirklich wohl fühlte ich mich damit nicht.

Plötzlich blendete ein grelles Licht auf. Moony hatte mit seiner Ablenkung begonnen. Und es klappte! Unglaublicher Weise. Die Pflanze hob ihren Blütenkopf in Richtung der Lichter und versuchte das nicht greifbare Licht mit ihren Tentakeln, oder wie man das auch nennen sollte, zu greifen.

Jetzt hieß es schnell zu handeln. Wie ein Blitz rannte James los, ich konnte kaum folgen, und suchte den Erdboden nach herumhüpfenden Samen ab. Recht schnell fanden wir drei, etwa Eier große Samen, sammelten sie ein und rannten wieder aus den Garten. Prompt hörte der Lichtzauber auf und die Tür von Hagrids Hütte wurde aufgestoßen.

„Was'n los hier??", schimpfte der Bärtige Wildhüter in die Dunkelheit und hielt eine Laterne hoch, leuchtete in seinen Garten, wo sich die Schlingpflanze wieder langsam beruhigte und brummte dann noch einige Worte vor sich hin, während James und ich geduckt hinter einem Kürbis saßen und hofften, das möglichst schnell die Luft rein war. Denn die Kürbisse vibrierten und ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, was in den Dingern drin war.

„Wer auch immer hier mit Lichtern herumgefuchtelt hat, komm da raus!", forderte Hagrid noch etwas lauter. Ich hörte, wie er sich in den Garten bewegte. Schnell Peter. JETZT brauchten wir Plan B.

Plötzlich rauschte es über unseren Köpfen und ein Schwarm Kanarienvögel – Kanarienvögel?!? – umkreisten Hagrids Kopf. Abgelenkt und beschäftigt ließ er die Laterne fallen und James und ich fingen an, um unser Leben zu rennen. Erst weit hinter dem Hügel, von dem Moony die Lichtzauber losgeschickt hatte, kamen wir schnaubend zum stehen. Bald gesellten sich Peter und Remus dazu.

„Das war kleiner schlechter Plan B", lobte James abgehackt und klopfte Wormtail auf die Schulter.

„Naja", druckste er rum. "eigentlich wollte ich einen kurzfristigen Blindheitsfluch auf Hagrid losschicken, aber ich muss wohl was falsch betont haben…"

Lachend schüttelten wir die Köpfe und beglückwünschten uns mal wieder zu unserem ungeheuren Glück. Jetzt nur schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum und die Beute erörtern.

„Verdammt noch mal! Ihr habt nicht ernsthaft welche mitgebracht, oder?"

Welch ein Empfang. Das einzige Positive daran war, dass sie nicht auch noch Miss Vertrauensschülerin dabei hatte. Aber in diesem Fall reichte auch ihre Person alleine, mir auf die Nerven zu fallen. Sie mochte ja eine ganz nette Figur machen, in ihrem dunkelroten Flanellnachthemd, über dem sie einen beigen Morgenmantel trug. Ihre Haare sahen auch ganz sympathisch aus, jetzt, wo sie wild und noch unzähmbarer über ihren Rücken fielen, aber dieser Tonfall musste nun wirklich nicht sein.

„Was…"

„Und wo habt ihr Remus gelassen? Oh sagt mir nicht, dass er die Dinger getragen hat. Oh sagt es mir nicht!" Hysterisch stieg sie auch noch die letzten Stufen runter und piekste mir und James dann wütend in den Bauch.

„Doch, Remus hat das Bündel mit den Samen getragen, wieso?", fragte James perplex und schaute mich fragend an. Ich konnte nur mit den Schultern zuckten.

„Kommst sofort mit!", zischte Madame und zog uns drei wieder aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum raus. Und erst jetzt fiel mir auf, was eigentlich los war. Remus fehlte.

* * *

Wir hatten es fünf Uhr morgens. Vor einer Minute hatten wir endlich Remus wieder gefunden, der wie hypnotisiert um das Pult im Verteidigungsraum gewandelt war. Die Samen lagen verstreut im Klassenraum und hüpften zitternd herum. Hermione, mit der ich zusammen gesucht hatte – James und Peter waren zusammen in den oberen Geschossen suchen gegangen – entfuhr ein kleiner Schrei. Verständlich. Ihr fehlte Schlaf. Und Moony sah nicht direkt so aus, wie man einen frischen sechzehnjährigen beschreiben würde.

„Und wie sollen wir ihn jetzt aus dieser Hypnose herausbekommen?", fragte ich etwas zu ihr runter gelehnt, doch wider Erwarten hatte sie keinen Schimmer.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Du hättest diese ganze Aktion schon im Keim ersticken müssen… hättest du nur…" Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf ein Pult nieder und beobachtete Remus, der immer noch mit ausgestreckten Armen um das Pult wanderte.

„Er sieht aus wie ein Zombie…"

„Wie ein was?"

„Ein Zombie. Das sind die Untoten in den gruseligen Muggelbüchern und –filmen."

„Ahja."

Mit dem Zeigefinger tippte ich gegen ihre Stirn und schaute sie konfus an. Zombies. Filme. Untote. Genau.

„Du musst wohl dringend Schlaf nachholen…"

„Sei froh, das wir jetzt Wochenende haben, sonst hätte ich dich schon längst im Klo versenkt… jetzt sag schon, wollen wir ihn einfach versuchen zu wecken?"

„Hmm. Du sagst, das liegt an den Samen?"

„Nein, das steht in dem Buch… welches du dir übrigens nur eine halbe Minute hättest ansehen müssen…"

„Du hättest mir auch einfach SAGEN können, worum es geht."

„Hättest du mir geglaubt??" Mit wütend funkelnden Agen verschränkte sie die Arme und fing dann an, die drei widerspenstigen Samen einzusammeln. Dann öffnete sie ein Fenster und schmiss sie einfach runter, ehe ich überhaupt bemerkte, was ihr das eigentlich im Kopf herumgespukt war.

„Sag mal bist du bescheuert?? Die Dinger waren ein Vermögen wert! Damit hätten wir dieses Jahr an Unruhe ausgesorgt!!"

„Ja, und genau deshalb liegen sie besser da unten…", begründete sie emotionslos ihre Aktion. Ihr Glück, dass in diesem Moment Remus zu sich kam, sonst hätte ich sie wohlmöglich gleich hinterher geschmissen.

„Hermione? Sirius? Was machen wir hier?"

„Einen nächtlichen Spaziergang", sagte Hermione fröhlich und hakte sich bei Remus unter. „Lass uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, da erklären wir dir alles!" Und das taten wir. Nachdem Hermione, jeweils rechts und links bei Remus und mir untergehakt, uns zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht hatte, schob sie uns beide auf die Couch und schaute, besonders mich, böse auf uns runter.

„Hört auf solche Aktionen zu starten. Ihr seid keine kleinen Kinder mehr, denen man so was noch verzeihen kann. Ich habe keine Lust, mir jedes mal um euch Sorgen machen zu müssen! Lies in dem blöden Buch nach, was passiert ist, ich gehe jetzt schlafen und wünsche nicht vor 11 Uhr morgen geweckt zu werden!" Damit rauschte sie zurück in ihr Bett und ich konnte endlich aufatmen.

„So Padfoot. Ich sehe, wir haben es fünf Uhr morgens. Mir sind also drei Stunden verloren gegangen, die du mir jetzt erklären wirst und dann… wo sind Peter und James?"

* * *

Obwohl ich wirklich spät ins Bett gekommen war, lag ich am nächsten Morgen schon wieder um neun Uhr wach und wusste nichts mit mir anzufangen. Die anderen drei schliefen – irgendwie logisch – noch und gaben nur unterschiedliche Schnarchgeräusche von sich.

Musste ich mir jetzt tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden lassen, weil ich nicht auf Hermione gehört hatte? Sie hatte schon so oft als Spielverderberin fungiert. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass es diesmal eine wirklich wichtige Warnung war? Konnte ich wissen, das homotropische Pflanzen eine hypnotisierende Wirkung auf Werwölfe hatte? Dass sie generell Halbblüter gerne in ihren Bann zogen und verwirrten? Ich fragte mich, wie Hagrid dem Biest widerstand, wo er doch offensichtlich ein Halbriese war?

Es klopfte.

„Sirius?"

Erstaunt schob ich die Decke weg, stand auf und ging zur Tür. Da stand Hermione im Rahmen, erneut in Nachthemd und Schlafrock und mit diesen zerwuselten Haaren.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest nicht vor 11 geweckt werden? Es ist gerade mal neun."

„Ich wurde ja auch nicht geweckt", erwiderte sie bissig. „Können wir reden?"

„Sicher."

„Der Gemeinschaftsraum ist noch relativ leer, kommst du mit runter?"

Ich kam mit runter. Gefasst auf alle Beschuldigungen des letzten Tages, diesmal nur nachdrücklicher, setzte ich mich neben sie auf die Couch und bemerkte verwundert, dass sie ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter legte.

„Wir haben uns bisher doch eigentlich ganz gut verstanden, oder?"

„Ja…" hatten wir tatsächlich. Sehr gut sogar. Ich hatte tatsachlich ein zweimal mit den Gedanken gespielt, sie auf ein Butterbier einzuladen, oder sie um ein Date zu fragen. Doch Evans hartnäckigen Absagen hatten mir irgendwie den Spaß daran verdorben, das gleiche bei Hermione auszuprobieren.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich aus diesem Theater so ein Drama gemacht hatte, aber wie hättest du dir das vorgestellt? Die anderen hatte ich nicht warnen können, weil die nicht wissen, das ich über Remus…. Zustand wusste. Und dir statt des Buches gleich die Information zu geben, hätte gewiss nicht viel mehr gebracht. Du bist nämlich ein ganz schön sturer Bock!"

Grinsend nahm ich ihre Hand, die auf ihrem Oberschenkel ruhte.

„Nicht das du was absolut anderes wärst…" Meine Stimmte hatte einen Hauch von Ironie.

„Ich sollte Remus vielleicht einfach sagen, dass ich sein Geheimnis kenne, dann kann ich ihn nächstes mal persönlich warnen."

„Er wird wissen wollen, woher du das weißt."

„Nun… im Grunde bin ich doch selbst darauf gekommen, oder?"

„Im Grunde…aber die Bestätigung hast du von mir. Er wird mich köpfen, wenn er das erfährt."

„Aber ich kann auch nicht die ganze Zeit so tun, als ob ich nicht über seinen Zustand aufgeklärt wäre. Weißt du wie dumm man sich dabei vorkommt, sich nach der kranken Mutter zu erkundigen, obwohl man weiß, dass es diese nicht gibt und er ein viel größeres Problem hat?"

„Kannst du ihn nicht einfach so fragen, wie du mich gefragt hast? Dann bleibt es ihm überlassen, ob er es dir offiziell anvertrauen will oder nicht."

„Sirius, ich…"

„Bitte. Er hat schon genug andere Gründe, auf mich sauer zu sein. Wenn das auch noch auf die Liste kommt,… ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich mich dann noch verhalten soll. Es ist verwunderlich, dass er überhaupt noch mit mir befreundet ist."

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach mal nachdenken, bevor du irgendetwas tust", erklärte sie traurige lächelnd, ehe sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und dann Anstalten machte, aufstehen zu wollen. Ich hielt sie an der Hand fest.

„Gehst du mit mir morgen nach Hogsmead?", fragte ich unverblümt und machte mich auf allerhand Varianten der Absage gefasst, doch alles was von ihr kam, war ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, wie lange du diese Frage noch mit dir rumschleppen wolltest. Weißt du, ich bin nicht Lily, der man erst mit der Nase draufstoßen muss, was für ein Glück sie eigentlich hat, dass sie nur danach greifen muss. Ich mag eine blöde Spielverderberin sein, aber ich weiß so eine Frage von Mr. Black durchaus zu schätzen."

Stirnrunzelnd schaute ich sie an: „War das jetzt ein ja, oder ein nein?"

„Es war ein ja. Ein ziemlich eindeutiges ja. Und jetzt wäre ich dir verbunden, wenn du meine Hand loslassen könntest, ich muss dringend noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf nachholen. Das hatte mich halt nur ein wenig beschäftigt."

Grinsend ließ ich ihre Hand NICHT los. Etwas entrüstet schaute sie mich mit ihren rehbraunen Augen an.

„Was denn noch?"

„Ich muss auch noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf nachholen. Wir könnten sie ja einfach… gemeinsam nachholen?" Erst als sie komplett knallrot angelaufen war, wurde mir die Absurdität und Zweideutigkeit dieser Frage bewusst.

„Ähm… also… ich meine. Mensch, komm einfach her!" Ich zog sie wieder an meine Schulter und zog eine Decke über uns. Lächelnd kuschelte sie sich bei mir ein und malte mysteriöse Zeichen auf mein Pyjamaoberteil.

„Lily wird mich umbringen."

„Ach quatsch. Die wird allenfalls mich umbringen, weil ich ihre hochwichtige Freundin entführt und verzaubert habe."

„Nun,… davon TRÄUMST du!"

„Tu ich nicht, du bist mir wirklich verfallen."

„Du mir aber offenbar auch, was hier in diesem Fall viel merkwürdiger ist, denn ich bin nur eine langweilige Besserwisserin. Eigentlich so wie Lily, nur einen Kopf kleiner und ohne rote Haare."

„Nein, du bist ganz anders als Lily! Du bist ruhig, geradezu eine Entspannungsoase. Penibel, ordentlich, perfektionistisch und nervtötend, ja, aber auch ruhig, intelligent und einfach liebenswert."

„Black, so was hat nicht aus deinem Mund zu kommen."

„Recht hast du", gab ich grinsend zu und zog sie noch näher an mich ran, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann schliefen wir ein.

* * *

**ENDE

* * *

**

_Und jetzt würde mich nur noch eines interessieren: Wie fandet ihr es? ;-)

* * *

_


End file.
